FINALLY, The Rock has come back to WWE!
by PRWASeasonTwo
Summary: Another Power Rangers/Suite Life crossover attempt with a WWE tinge to it. What happens when 40 crazed fans of Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson gather at Madison Square Garden to see the Rock wrestle for the first time in seven years?
1. 1: Prelude to the Big Apple

A/N: Another attempt by me at a PR/Suite Life crossover. Actually it's more of a cross between Power Rangers, Suite Life and pro wrestling. The other one was taken down, sad to say. That was a project I should never have undertaken. This short story revolves around WWE Survivor Series at Madison Square Garden and the return of my favorite pro wrestler of all time, The Rock. I give my man psav2005 thanks for giving me the go ahead to go through with this. For the Power Ranger fans this does take place in the Pink Bracket Buster universe, and for Suite Life fans I'm making eight of the eleven people involved in Phil's Suite Life universe involved in this story...the only ones not involved will be Moseby, Tutweiler and Kirby (in Wisconsin). And for those Cena fans out there...too bad.

A/N 2: It's a Power Rangers/Suite Life/wrestling crossover. What happens when the Power Rangers, Suite Life television series and the return of the Rock collide?

A/N 3: I own nothing

Chapter 1 – Prelude to the Big Apple

**July 17, 2011**

**1492 Valencia Drive**

**Reefside, CA**

"I believe that would be your phone," Tommy said as he heard a phone ring…but it wasn't the house phone.

Kim checked her caller ID and smiled, turned to Tommy and said, "It's the kids. It's Cody Martin's cell phone."

"Really?" Tommy said. "Put them on speaker phone."

Since the NCAA basketball tournament, both of the groups had gone back to their regular activities though the kids kept in very close contact with the Power Ranger team they had met on the ship…and in particular Mr. and Mrs. Oliver.

No one but a few people knew that both groups had been in close contact in and around WrestleMania 27 back in April. Both the kids and Mr. and Mrs. Oliver were die-hard fans of Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson's wrestling and movie career and had talked vigorously after seeing Fast Five earlier in the spring.

"Hey Cody," Kim said. "That is you, right?"

"Yeah it's me," Cody said. "I just had to get some fresh air. My apartment neighbor is talking all sorts of shit on our Facebook feeds because he's from Chicago and CM Punk just beat Cena at Money in the Bank. Now he's claiming to Bailey and I that Punk is better than the Rock ever was."

At this, Tommy howled in laughter. He knew deep in his heart that the Rock was the greatest he'd ever seen in a wrestling ring but he'd play along with what was going on.

"Kim, is that Tommy that's laughing over there?" Cody said.

"Yeah it's me," Tommy said. "Quite frankly I think that's a hilarious statement. We all hate Cena over here and we are glad Punk won but to call Punk better than the Rock is quite hilarious. Where's your brother?"

"Oh, he's up the road at U-Conn watching the Red Sox. That game is in extra innings right now. Bailey and I just got out of the place in New Haven where they were showing the pay-per-view. By the way, we hate Cena too, he's a faux Boston guy," Cody said. "Where are some of your guys?"

"Well, Hayley went with the wife of one of our friends to Seattle to watch her Texas Rangers play the Mariners this weekend, Jason had extra duty running the dojo and Conner's off doing his MLS thing," Tommy said.

"Oh that's right I keep forgetting when I shouldn't seeing that he's on my TV every so often," Cody said. "I heard that Kim loves international soccer competition, is that correct?"

"I do. It's quite a lot of fun. When I was at Florida I studied abroad in Paris for a whole year…that was the year France won the World Cup. That hooked me for good, I'm still partial to the French national team come the World Cup except when they play the USA," Kim said. "If you haven't been exposed to it, the passion they have over there for the game is unreal. It's like how you feel about the Patriots times ten thousand. I told Conner a long time ago that if he got an offer to play in Europe, he should take it in a heartbeat."

"Kat did ballet in London and went to a lot of English Premier League games while there. It's something else, I'll tell you. Her favorite team is Manchester United," Tommy said. "So anyways, that Sox game is still going on? We were so engrossed in the Punk match that we forgot the Sox game was still going on."

"Yeah it's still scoreless. Tampa is a feisty team. Seems to be a thing with their teams…the Lightning were feisty during the Stanley Cup playoffs so that means the Bucs will probably be tough to beat when the lockout does end," Cody said. "Anyways what bothers me about this guy is that he didn't start talking crap until Punk blasted everyone in sight on Raw about a month ago."

"Ah, bandwagon fans. You have to love them right? Though, I must admit that promo on Raw was amazing," Kim said. "The funny thing is Punk was better when he was doing the straight edge thing. Listen, Cody, whatever you do don't let it get to you, that means he's won. We'll think of something, OK?"

"Yeah, we'll think of something. Does he go to school with you?" Tommy said.

"Unfortunately, yes. He makes a big deal about how he's in two of my classes…and how he's going to talk up CM Punk everywhere he goes like Punk is some big super hero. I know you guys…and Punk's no super hero," Cody said.

"True that. Punk can call himself the Second City Savior but he's no savior like we are. Nobody messes with our group…or The Millions…and gets away with it," Kim said. "We're gonna do something about it."

"Thanks for making me feel better. He just won't stop," Cody said. "Bailey and I were actually at Raw in Boston last Monday and we saw the segment where Punk and McMahon had the 'contract signing.' Punk's not bad but I remember the Rock captivating audiences when I was seven, eight years old."

"Hey, I didn't tell you this during the tourney and close to WrestleMania when I really should have," Kim said. "One of our friends and his wife both work at the Honda Center in Anaheim. You could not BELIEVE the atmosphere that night."

"Thanks for the Red Sox heads up by the way," Tommy said. "I'm a suffering Dodgers fan but the Red Sox are my second favorite team because I went to graduate school in Boston and love the fans. I love that you guys are having such a boon with your teams…except that…"

"Yeah, I know, you're a Laker fan tried and true," Cody said. "And yeah, we got the Stanley Cup which was the last of the four major trophies this town hadn't seen. We're pretty much title town these days."

"Just one bit of advice," Kim said. "Don't tell one of our friends about that Stanley Cup thing. Most of us are Ducks fans so we really didn't care either way but she's a Canucks fan from Seattle so don't go bringing that up."

"Ewwwwww, we really grew to hate those guys during that series," Cody said. "But for her benefit, I won't bring that up JUST AS LONG as you guys help me with the Punk situation."

"Don't worry. You let us handle it. And if he gives you any shit just turn the other cheek," Kim said.

"Thanks guys. You're the best," Cody said. "Do you want the guy's phone number? He was stupid enough to give me his phone number."

Kim giggled. "Yeah. We'll take that. We can do something with that."

"Hey, I got to go," Cody said. "Someone's at my door."

After the conversation ended, Tommy said to Kim, "You prepared for this type of situation, right?"

"Oh I sure did," Kim said just as she received a text from Cody with the number. "I'm always prepared. I say it's time to nip this in the bud before it gets out of hand. Let's just remind…whoever this guy is, of who the Rock is. Spread the word."

**24 hours later**

"Hey Cody, I think our friends did exactly what they said they were going to do. That guy isn't going to be trying to talk any shit with us for quite some time," Bailey said.

"What did you see him or something?" Cody said.

"Yeah," Bailey said. "Guy is pretty pissed that Tommy, Kim, Hayley and Jason are all over his ass now."

"Well, he made his own bed," Cody said, "now he's got to sleep in it. At least Addison has our back on this even though she is up at U-Conn."

**September 6, 2011**

**New Haven, CT**

"Hey, I just got off the phone with Maya and Woody," Cody said as he walked into the apartment complex he and Bailey lived in – the two lived in the same complex but had different rooms. "Guess who's got tickets to Survivor Series at Madison Square Garden in November?"

"We have TICKETS? For Survivor Series? I don't even believe it!" Bailey said.

"Believe what you want, it's true. Marcus just got back to St. John's from the Garden, and just picked them up for all of us!" Cody said.

"Holy shit, that's going to be something else. Rumors are that the Rock will be wrestling at Survivor Series too," Bailey said.

"Which is exactly the reason why he went to go pick those tickets up," Cody said.

"Now we'll be able to tell that guy that was badgering us for a while that we were there when the Rock came back after seven years out of the game," Bailey said. "I can't wait."

**Two weeks later**

**1492 Valencia Drive**

**Reefside, CA**

"I got you…well, us…the best birthday present anyone can ask for," Kimberly says to Tommy as they head into Tommy's small living room.

There, resting next to the fireplace, was something Tommy couldn't believe and his jaw dropped.

"Survivor Series tickets? No WAY!" Tommy shouted.

"That's right," Kim said. "Remember we're going to be on tour on the east coast around that time…we got stops in Toronto, Pittsburgh, Washington, DC and Philly around that time. So I just figured I'd get Survivor Series tickets while we can."

"Oh my God we're going to get to see the Rock wrestle in his first match in seven years. I don't believe it," Tommy said.

"I couldn't believe it either," Hayley said walking in. "And I've got even better news."

"What's that?" Tommy said.

"The kids are gonna be there too!" Hayley said.

"It gets even better, not even I knew about this!" Kim said. "Then again you're probably as close to them as any one of us."

"They got them right away, Marcus at St. John's ordered them from Madison Square Garden," Hayley said. "God they couldn't wait to call me right after they got the tickets, especially after they knew that Rock would probably wrestle. They love the hell out of me for some reason."

"Probably because you can relate to them, being a civilian that's close to our group and knows what we're about," Kim said. "I think they also secretly love you because you love Boston and have connections."

Hayley nodded…it was true, part of the reason the Boston fans were so close to the group was because Hayley and Tommy in particular knew Boston and still loved the place.

"I think we shouldn't say anything to the kids about Survivor Series," Kim said. "We should show up and surprise them."

"Then that's what we'll do," Tommy said. "Have you given thought to doing a Boston concert for the kids some time next year?"

"Working on it," Kim said. "I had Phil call TD Garden the last day or two to see what openings they have. They would be ecstatic to have us, they just have to find a rare date when the Bruins, Celtics or anyone else isn't playing there."

**November 14, 2011**

**TD Garden**

**Boston, Massachusetts**

**90 minutes before Raw**

"Damn, I love being back home," Zack Martin said. "Not only do we have tickets for Survivor Series, we get to see The Rock TONIGHT!"

"And that's worthy of high fives all around," Bailey said. "God, I remember watching The Rock as a young girl in Kansas…I thought he was SO hot and I dreamed of having his kids for so many years."

"It's tough for me," Addison said. "I'm originally from Chicago and love CM Punk but I'm not a fan girl like the guy who gives you shit all the time, Cody. The Rock was my first love and still is. Rock is the very reason I watched wrestling growing up."

"Say, why didn't Maya come again?" Bailey said.

"Classes at U-Conn, she's got em early tomorrow," Cody said. "She wanted so badly to come when I told her Mick Foley was going to be here…Maya is a huge Mick Foley fan. Woody wanted to come too but he's got early classes tomorrow…he's from Cleveland and loves The Miz."

"I miss Mick Foley so much too," Zack said. "I just hope he doesn't kiss John Cena's butt tonight because I know the man loves Cena…heaven help us, I don't get it, but he does."

"I believe that's our station right there," Bailey said.

"You know it," Cody said. "Let's pull in, get on the green line and go to the Garden. I'd love to get some autographs before the show starts."

"I want to get Mark Henry's autograph, myself," Addison said.

"I know, you love your heels all right," Bailey said.

"I know, I just love what Mark Henry's been doing the last few months. I'm old enough to remember, we are all old enough to remember when Mark was just a mid-carder. Now he's the World Heavyweight Champion," Addison said.

"Let's just hope Cole doesn't ruin the show tonight," Zack said.

**Just before Raw goes on the air**

Food and drinks in hand, and autographs well in hand as well, the small group had their ring-side seats, ready for Raw.

"So how many pics did you send the guys?" Bailey said.

"A lot of them," Cody said. "I snapped a lot of the superstars while we were all getting autographs and forwarded them. Green and Yellow Records are on tour right now, actually they are in Pittsburgh tonight so they are relying on me to get them pictures."

"What did they say?" Zack said.

"Tanya texted me and said, 'I am so jealous, I wish I could be there,'" Cody said. "Trent complimented me and said I have amazing picture taking. Kim and Tommy were both very happy for us. They're actually going to see the Penguins play tomorrow night and then they'll be in Philly Thursday for concert."

**20 minutes later**

TD Garden was screaming as WWE Champion CM Punk had noted heel announcer troll Michael Cole in the anaconda vice submission hold as Cody furiously snapped off pictures, sending them off as fast as he could get them.

As Punk left the arena and Jim Ross came out to announce, if only briefly, Zack said, "You got all of that right?"

"You bet I did," Cody said. "Already sent the pictures. Adam was ecstatic when he saw the photo of poor pathetic Cole. Tommy and Kim said they almost laughed their butts off in Pittsburgh at dinner seeing the photos of JR dancing. Maya and Woody are loving things as is Marcus."

"That was hilarious, wasn't it?" Addison remarked.

**About 2 hours later**

TD Garden is roaring again, this time because 'FINALLY' The Rock has come back to Boston!

"Do they still want pictures?" Zack asked Cody as the Rock did his poses in the ring.

"They said they're watching so they said take pictures if you want but they are all watching," Cody said. "I for one am going to get what I can and just enjoy the moment."

As he said this, he snapped off a couple of pictures and saved them to his phone, but didn't send them yet.

20 minutes later, Rock had done his epic promo, hit Rock Bottoms on Miz and Truth and the show was over.

After they sent all the pictures they could send, they headed out of TD Garden.

"Man, that was unreal! Rock looks like he's been in shape!" Zack said.

"Indeed," Bailey remarked. "I see a lot of people at Yale who wonder how in-shape Rock will be in Sunday. I'm going to make a prediction and say he will surprise some people with his performance. I think he still has it."

"I agree, my little love bug," Cody said. "I think Cena is going to be surprised, I think Rock is going to steal his spotlight Sunday and I will love every minute of it."

**Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, same time**

Meanwhile, near the confluence of the Three Rivers at the Fairmont Pittsburgh, Kim was having a whale of a time going through the pictures the kids had sent.

"Man, that's just sweet…I really don't care for The Real World. The Rock Bottom to the Miz…now THAT is awesome," Kim said.

"I don't share the same opinion as you…I like the Miz actually and think he gets a bit underrated. But it's great to see the Rock back and looking good. Looks like he's ready to go for Sunday," Tommy said. "When we see the kids this weekend, we'll have to compliment Cody. These are some terrific pictures though they are at ringside."


	2. 2: Saturday in New York City

A/N: Another attempt by me at a PR/Suite Life crossover. Actually it's more of a cross between Power Rangers, Suite Life and pro wrestling. The other one was taken down, sad to say. That was a project I should never have undertaken. This short story revolves around WWE Survivor Series at Madison Square Garden and the return of my favorite pro wrestler of all time, The Rock. I give my man psav2005 the go ahead to go through with this. For the Power Ranger fans this does take place in the Pink Bracket Buster universe, and for Suite Life fans I'm making eight of the eleven people involved in Phil's Suite Life universe involved in this story...the only ones not involved will be Moseby, Tutweiler and Kirby (in Wisconsin). And for those Cena fans out there...too bad.

A/N 2: It's a Power Rangers/SL/wrestling crossover. What happens when the Power Rangers, Suite Life television series and the return of the Rock collide?

Chapter 2 – Saturday in New York City

**Saturday, November 19**

**Queens, NY**

"Ah, there they are," Cody said as the young kids who had driven down from Connecticut watched their two friends finally make their appearance.

"You guys ready to go?" Maya said. "I'm back in my home town and I don't want to dawdle about anything."

"Oh yeah, we are ready all right," Marcus said. "I say we hit up Central Park first. I hope someone brought a football."

"Lucky for all of us, I did," Cody said.

Little did they know what awaited all of them at Central Park.

**About two hours later, Central Park South**

"Cody, go long!" Marcus said as he reared up and lofted a wounded duck out there. As the ball came down towards him, Cody attempted to do his best Rob Gronkowski impersonation, but as he went up for the ball he suddenly smacked into something very hard and fell to the ground…as did the person he bumped into. He was also very lucky he was able to fall off to the side otherwise he may have hit his head and suffered a concussion.

The other person who he hit came to at the same time Cody did. Cody then struggled and helped the man up and said, "Hey I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

"I came in at the last second, it's no biggie," the man said. Cody took a close look at the man. He looked to be in his early 30s, with a stocky build and he had an Arizona Diamondbacks National League West Champions sweatshirt on. Cody was taken back a bit…it wasn't often you saw an Arizona Diamondbacks fan in New York City. He seemed familiar but Cody couldn't place where.

"Hey, are you Cody Martin?" the man said suddenly, wry smile forming.

"Why yes I am," Cody said. "You seem familiar but I can't place where."

"My name is Wesley Collins," the man said. "You might not know me, but I'm guessing you might know these guys. Hey guys, look who I found!"

"The hell's he talking about…wait a second…CODY!" a female voice shouted and before Cody knew what was happening, Aisha De Santos was standing next to him checking him over carefully.

"He's OK, thankfully," Aisha said. "But seriously, you could have gotten yourself badly hurt doing that. You really do need to watch where you're going."

"Aisha lay off of him, he's just a kid having fun," another voice said and Cody immediately recognized that as Rocky DeSantos voice. "Hey Cody, we didn't expect to see you out here!"

"Nor did we," Bailey said as the look of concern for her boyfriend disappeared and before everyone knew what happened, a fairly large group converged on each other right there in Central Park. "The hell are you guys doing here?"

"Funny you should ask," Adam Park said, making himself known. "Actually, we're all here for Survivor Series tomorrow night…to see the one and only Great One. We wouldn't miss this for the world."

"This is so CRAZY!" Maya said. "We're all here for the same damn thing! But I thought some of you were on tour!"

"Tour ended Thursday night in Philadelphia so I decided to follow the rest of the team here to New York," Phil Savitt from Green and Yellow Records said as he made himself known. "Kim got Tommy Survivor Series tickets for his birthday and the rest of us followed suit…well, most of the rest of us."

"We were intending to surprise you at the Garden tomorrow night, but hey I guess earlier is better," Conner McKnight said as he made his appearance.

"It's crazy being here," Aisha said as she came over to Bailey. "I mean, New York City is New York City. I'm really wide eyed by the whole thing. I guess it's like that famous Sinatra song…you haven't made it till you make it in New York."

"I've been to New York dozens of times, so it's nothing new," Bailey said. "But the first time you're here…you're right, it's a whole new experience."

"Do you guys have a set place to stay for the weekend?" Kim asked the small east coast group.

"Actually, we were all going to sort of stay at Marcus' apartment…" London said.

"Nonsense, guys, you can do better than that," Hayley said. "We're all staying at the Plaza just down the street and we can cover for you."

"I don't know…I don't want to be caught doing any bad stuff…" Bailey said.

"Come on, we know you guys are good kids," Tommy said. "I appreciate that you want to stay within the rules but come on you can break em for at least one night…it's New York City and we're all here to see the Rock. You can at least stay with us till we leave the Garden Sunday if you want."

As the kids all nodded their heads Dr. Oliver said, "I knew you guys would see it my way."

"Where do we go for lunch?" Cody said. "We've been playing flag football the last two hours or so, you know."

"We sort of figured something might happen," Tommy said. "That's why we brought…this. Tanya, you're holding the basket, would you do the honors?"

The kids all turned toward the young pop star who unfurled the picnic basket, revealing a variety of good meats, vegetables, chips, dips, condiments, breads, drinks and other assorted items necessary for a picnic.

"Wow, someone did their homework," Woody said.

"We went to a local deli and picked some things up for us," Tanya said. "Good thing we got some extra just in case. Some of us are hungry from being pack mules again."

As she said that, she looked at Tommy who shot her a death glare and Adam shot her a death glare as well.

**30 minutes later**

Some time later, the large group had found a wide open space on the grass and had spread everything out for a very large picnic.

Amongst the group who had flown East were a lot of faces the kids didn't recognize…they knew most of the people from Green and Yellow Records as well as some of the Rangers and their friends who had come on the ship several months ago but there were others they did not recognize.

"So there are eight of you?" Kim said.

"Yeah, we tried to get Kirby to come with us, but she wasn't interested…same with Moseby and Tutweiler," Cody said. "Besides, Kirby's in Wisconsin and it would have been a long ways out here. And how many of you are there?"

"32 of us came, which makes 40 even for all of us," Tanya said. "Our friends Ernie and Lieutenant Stone can't be here…they have every day jobs. Cassidy and Devin work in San Diego and couldn't get off. Eric had Silver Guardians business so he couldn't come and our friends Bulk and Skull couldn't get off either."

"They all said to say hello and wish they could all be here to see The Rock, but duty calls," Jason said. "They said they'll all try to get together at Bulkmeier's back in California for Survivor Series."

"My friend Eric wanted to be here so bad," Wes said. "But he told me he'll look after the Guardians and be here in spirit. Not all of us can be here but none of us would miss The Rock for the world."

"I know how you feel," Cody said. "Yale is playing Harvard in football today but Rock being back is not something to pass off lightly. I remember one of the biggest early events of my childhood was seeing The Rock win the WWE title thanks to Stone Cold in 2000. I was seven then."

"Yikes, I was in college at UCLA then…this was before Kim and I got back together. I was at a bar watching it, drunk as shit with him, her, her, and him. That was when you could walk into class and everyone would ask if you saw the pay-per-view or Raw," Tommy said pointing at Jason, Tanya, Aisha and Adam. "When Rock won it was bedlam. He hadn't been champ in over a year and when he won it was just like…oh my God. Still one of the greatest experiences ever aside from when I married Kim a few years later."

"I think the thing I like most about Rock is that no one gave back to the wrestling business more than him. And you have no idea how much I wanted to have his kids before I met TJ," a young woman sitting next to a man in a dark red sweatshirt said. "I'm Crystal and this is my husband TJ Johnson, by the way. We've heard a lot about you kids. I have to say I'm impressed."

"I'd have to agree. I'm Andros, by the way and this is my wife Ashley, my friend Zhane and his wife, my sister Karone," a young man wearing a red turtleneck said as he fixed himself another sandwich. "I'd heard a lot about you kids and obviously we saw each before but I couldn't be sure until we met. Normally kids your age are really obnoxious…I met lots of them in college. I completely love The Rock, by the way, no homo. Fast Five was awesome."

"The eight of us went to see Fast Five over the summer," London said. "It was ridiculously good and we will buy it when it comes out. And yes, the Rock is awesome beyond words. He's…like so totally addicting."

"I know right?" Kim said. "Now you're talking like valley girl me. I actually met him in person when I was visiting Miami during the summer time in my college years. Dwayne Johnson is just as nice a guy as The Rock is. He's inspiring…no one cuts a promo like him."

"So…we've been meaning to ask this question, and there's no time like the present," Zack Martin said. "What should we know about the ballparks of the West Coast? None of us have ever been out there except for that cruise where we met some of you."

"I'll lead off with that," Wes said. "I'm a devout Arizona Diamondbacks diehard and have been to numerous home games over the years. Chase Field is a wonderful ballpark…the main attractions are the picnic area beyond center and that pool in right center. I'm dying to get to Fenway."

"I'm a Dodgers fan. Chavez Ravine is a classic ballpark which I've spent many games in," Rocky said. "And the Dodger Dogs…are pretty much to die for. Heard a lot about the Fenway sausages though and as a food connoisseur I'm anxious to try those."

The young East Coast group of eight noticed that about fifteen members of the group from the West Coast were Dodger fans as they all nodded their head in agreement.

"I'm a Padres fan. Yes, we do still exist," Jason said. "As far as Petco Park goes…it's a gorgeous park. I miss Jack Murphy Stadium but at Petco there's not a bad seat in the house. You saw the Next Iron Chef show at Petco right Cody?"

"Oh yeah, that was awesome," Cody said. "Ballpark food on a Food Network show completely rules."

"As far as the main attraction at Petco Park, I'm a Padres fan since Tony Gwynn and the main attraction at Petco is fish tacos. Fish tacos are a San Diego staple," Aisha said.

"I'm a Giants fan…have been since four of us went to college at Stanford. By the way, it's nice to finally meet you guys proper," a young blonde wearing a hot pink sweatshirt said as she nodded towards her husband, who was wearing a plaid blue shirt and matching denim blue jeans. "I'm Katherine Cranston and that's my husband Billy. Anyways, by far the main attraction at AT&T Park in San Francisco is the garlic fries. Oh my god…they are to die for. And AT&T Park…is gorgeous."

"I'll second that," Ethan said. "AT&T Park…the setting right on the ocean cannot be beat. For my vote it's the best stadium right now…of course I haven't been to Fenway yet."

Cody and Zack gave him a look that screamed, "We'll rectify that."

"As far as the American League, I'm a devout Texas Rangers fan dating back to my very young days in Oklahoma and I've been to many games at Rangers Ballpark," Hayley said. "I'm trying to forget about the World Series by the way. Anyways, there really isn't one signature food at the Ballpark…there are lots of different things you can get there which are very good. Also, I love Fenway but I love Rangers Ballpark just as much."

"Hot dogs are the thing in Anaheim and I'd know as Justin and I work for the Angels," a young woman in a BYU hat said. "I'm Lindsey Stewart and this is my husband Justin, by the way. Anyways, lots of people love the Halo Dog in Anaheim, which has jack cheese, Anaheim peppers and charro beans."

"I'm from Seattle, where seafood is king. Boston and Seattle have much in common as seafood-centric towns," Crystal said as she spoke up again. "Northwest smoked salmon is about as good as it gets and at Safeco Field we have a smoked salmon sandwich with coleslaw on it, it's completely yummy. We also have the Ichiroll, which is basically as authentic as sushi can get."

"Now my mouth is watering, and here we are at a picnic!" Marcus said. "We've wanted to make an excuse to get to the West Coast at some point and with the baseball realignment I'll have to ask London's father about a West Coast trip at some point."

"My father certainly has the money to help pay for a West Coast roadie for eight to ten of us," London said. "If this baseball realignment goes through I think we might be making some stops in your neck of the woods."

"God I hope it does for personal reasons," Tommy said as he poured some BBQ on one of his sandwiches. "I'm an old timer but I'd love anything that means you guys showing up on our doorstep. I'd love to see Red Sox fans in Dodger Stadium every other year. And for what it's worth, I love Dodger Dogs but few things beat a Fenway sausage, and I would know."

"Most of us have wanted to see a game at Fenway for some time," Kimberly said. "I'm a Braves fan…yeah still trying to get over the heartbreak of last year…but Fenway is at or near the top of my bucket list. Of course, Tommy loves Fenway which makes me want to get there all the more."

After hours of enjoyment in which everyone was introduced to each other, the large group of 40 strolled down to the Plaza Hotel, one of New York's most luxurious hotels.

On the way, Crystal pulled Cody, Zack and Bailey off to the side briefly.

"Thanks for being good kids," she said. "I'm enjoying this immensely. I'm glad our tight knit group associates with wonderful people like you guys. I admit I had my doubts as for some time what I thought of Boston fans was strained. I knew from the second I saw you how wonderful you guys are."

"You're the Canucks fan, right. That's why for some time what you thought of us was strained?" Cody said.

"Yeah, I'm a die hard Canucks fan from Seattle and the loss for the Stanley Cup is still painful to me. That's part of why what I felt about Boston fans for a while was strained," Crystal said. "I hope you don't think that the Vancouver riots reflect on me. As bad as I hate to say it, there are a lot of psycho Canucks fans out there. It's really embarrassing. Kim's stepfather is a Canucks fan and he's such an embarrassment I want to kick his ass."

"We never did think it reflected on you and besides, there are some Boston fans I'd rather not be associated with either. I was at Game 6 and there were Bruins fans getting in Canucks fans faces…if I hadn't been trained better I would have punched all of them," Zack said. "No one associated with a freaking Power Ranger would go out and burn down a town. Don't sweat it…I don't particularly care for watching your team but that's no reflection on you. Besides, we're here to have fun."

**Some time later that night, Plaza Food Hall, New York Plaza Hotel**

"Just how many times have you guys had the Pasta Bar here?" Kim said as she saw Bailey come back to her table with what seemed like the umpteenth pasta plate.

"More than you can ever imagine," Bailey said. "We know what we're doing when we go to New York."

"I've been a food connoisseur like Rocky has been for a long time," Cody said. "We absolutely love it here. Everything is top notch."

"So you're going for the business degree now?" Jason asked Cody.

"Yes, I am. That way if the culinary route doesn't work I can have something to fall back on," Cody said. "Man, business courses are a bitch though."

"I know what you mean," Jason said. "I did business for four years at UCLA…hardest damn thing I've ever done besides Ranger days. Our extracurricular activities prepared me for the challenge though. Every damn day in college was like facing Goldar with my life on the line."

Cody looked completely in the dark and Jason mentally slapped himself.

"Oh damn, that's right he wasn't there when Vile came back," Jason said. "Goldar was by far my toughest adversary. Trust me, he's an ugly son of a bitch too. Over the next day or two we'll tell you kids some war stories…and some of them were doozies."

"We all had our individual trials and tribulations to go through," Trini said. "I even had two or three where the bad guys targeted me or the ones I love specifically."

By that time, almost everyone had finished dinner so Cody said, "Hey, before we all go to the rooms for the night, I was wondering if there's an NBA season, do you guys do fantasy basketball?"

"You guys have no idea how much of fantasy nerds we are," Hayley said. "Absolutely, we'd love to have you guys in a basketball league. I'm mentally slapping myself for not asking you guys to join one of our football leagues. We actually have two or three within the group. I run one, Tommy runs a league and so does Rocky."

"We'll give you guys the skinny tomorrow," Tommy said. "I'm glad we saw each other today. It's been one hell of a day."

Then they all split up…some of the team leaders and second in commands had agreed to house the kids and so away they went, 24 hours from Survivor Series.


	3. 3: Survivor Series Sunday

A/N: Another attempt by me at a PR/SL crossover. The other one was taken down, sad to say. That was a project I should never have undertaken. This short story revolves around WWE Survivor Series at Madison Square Garden and the return of my favorite pro wrestler of all time, The Rock.

A/N 2: It's a Power Rangers/SL/wrestling crossover. What happens when the Power Rangers, Suite Life television series and the return of the Rock collide?

Chapter 3 – Survivor Series Sunday

**Sunday, November 20**

**11:30 a.m. EST**

**The Plaza Hotel, New York City**

After a long night of fun (but not to the point where the group was disturbing the peace), the group of 40 had drifted off to sleep throughout the hotel. The group had also been told to stay away from Hayley until the morning.

It had been a bad month sports wise for the redhead scientist as Oklahoma had lost twice to take them out of college football's national title chase, the Rangers had lost in the World Series and even Stanford had lost to Oregon in football (which Carlos and Cassie had constantly reminded her of).

By then, though, everyone had cooled off and the 40 who had gathered for Survivor Series that night were currently having a very nice brunch at the Palm Restaurant at the Plaza in New York City.

"So is this the first time you guys have ever been to Madison Square Garden?" Maya said as she took a bite of her French toast and looked at the 30 or so who had come three time zones east for Survivor Series.

"Yeah, and for most of us it's the first time we've ever been to New York City," Rocky said. "Although, I went to culinary school here in New York after I got out of UCLA and I remember going to a few events at the Garden including WWE house shows. Those were a lot of fun. The one guy who knows New York better than any of us isn't here."

"Who is that?" Bailey said.

"Our friend Ernie, who runs a Juice Bar back in Angel Grove," Adam said from a few seats down. "Ernie is from New York and graduated from Syracuse but couldn't get off work."

"I went to school at Cornell and used to spend a lot of time here," Anton Mercer said. "In the summer, a lot of the jobs were in New York and I had an internship or two here while I was in school. I used to go to the old Garden for concerts."

"It's an amazing historical place," Maya said. "I wish I could have been old enough to see the Knicks run in 1994. I was only seven then and didn't understand the meaning. I understood a little better when they went in 1999 but they were an underdog and really didn't have a chance against the Spurs."

"The Spurs have, admittedly, had some great teams over the years," Hayley said. "I'm a Thunder fan and have been to see them in a lot of arenas, San Antonio included. San Antonio's the kind of team that has built a nationwide fanbase almost like the Cowboys…they love their Spurs in San Antonio."

"Did you meet Shawn Michaels?" Bailey said. "I admit, the one WWE star I never got to meet that I would have loved to meet is Shawn."

"No, didn't see Shawn Michaels," Hayley said. "I hear he does go to a lot of their games though, but I haven't seen him at the games against the Thunder."

"Speaking of the Cowboys," Cody said. "Hayley, your boy Miles Austin is killing me in fantasy football. My wide receiver corps has taken a HUGE hit because that guy is hurt!"

"Oh Lord, tell me about it," Jason said. "Hayley is pulling her hair out each week because the Cowboys are a walking M.A.S.H unit. I'm feeling the blues on the fantasy front too…I've gone heavy on Houston Texans this year and their injury list is killing me too!"

"That punkass lockout is doing a number on some of my players too," Tommy said. "Of course, my sweet wife over here is reaping the rewards…again…because she had to draft fucking Drew Brees and she's kicking all our butts again in TWO separate leagues!"

"We've been meaning to ask about that," Bailey said. "I sense an undercurrent of jealousy where Kim is concerned. What gives?"

"It involves the NCAA tournament, honey. That's really where the root of this started," Aisha said. "Four of us graduated from UCLA and she graduated from Florida. Her damn team has eliminated UCLA three of the last six years and she's just had a lot of luck go her way. I told the guys I'm done picking UCLA until we beat them."

"I feel the same way about the Jayhawks sometimes," Bailey said. "My heart was crushed when Kansas lost in the NCAA tournament last year…For sure I thought that was going to be their year. I know they won in 2008 which was a great feeling but they sometimes still choke in big game situations."

"I thought they were going to do it, lock and key last year Bailey, honestly I did," Jason said. "I still can't believe they lost. I thought they had all the tools."

"Sometimes being a Kansas fan still feels like being a Red Sox fan, to her," Cody said. "She knows the feeling of heartbreak all too well…KU basketball and the Red Sox have had star crossed histories. The Sox won in 2004 and 2007 and KU won in 2008 but they've had a lot of surprising losses in between."

"She's really funny when Kansas plays Missouri in anything," Zack Martin said. "I think for her that rivalry is like the Red Sox and Yankees for us."

"Missouri people are just…creepy," Bailey said. "I spent most of my childhood near the border and once you cross that border into Missouri it's like you've stepped into a time warp back to the Civil War."

"That's my experience too," Hayley said. "I grew up in Tulsa, about a couple hours away from the Oklahoma-Missouri border and we'd sometimes go to Branson in the summer during my childhood. My experiences with people from Missouri have not been great."

The brunch went on for several more minutes as silence descended on the group until Phil Savitt cleared his throat.

"I should inform everyone that I got a call back from the folks at TD Garden a day or two ago. Some of you already know this and some don't," Phil said.

"And, what did they say?" Elsa said as she raised her eyebrow.

"They do have openings to have a concert for the kids," Phil said. "I think they said something about late June."

The group of eight did fist bumps with whoever they could.

"Late June would be perfect," Cody said. "We'd be out of school, probably back home and we'd love to finally hear you guys perform live. Well, we did at prom but we'd love to hear you in concert."

"We'll call and make reservations," Kim said. "Then you can do whatever you need to do to purchase tickets for the event."

**7:00 p.m. that night**

**Somewhere between the Plaza Hotel and Madison Square Garden**

As the group of 40 neared Madison Square Garden in New York for Survivor Series, the big talk amongst the group was autographs and guys who they would want to meet as well as past experiences.

"I'm still surprised you don't try to get Cena's autograph," Bailey said. "I know I don't like him either, but the guy does do good work for charities and all that crap."

"Like I've told you many times, my little love bug, that guy is faux Boston. He claims to be from West Newbury but no TRUE Boston fan would show up in Laker gear in the Garden…ever. I would NEVER get his autograph in a million years," Cody said.

"Speaking of Boston," Tommy said, "I've got a little story I want to tell…I've never told you kids this before."

"Trust me, you guys are going to think this is fascinating," Jason said. "I've known Tommy and his wife for years and there is a side of them you've never seen before."

"My old man was from New England…we traveled a lot when I was a kid but he was from Massachusetts. He was my hero…and Kim still considers him her real father. She had family issues as a kid and she considers my deceased father her real dad," Tommy said. "Anyways, he was a big Red Sox fan, went to many games at Fenway Park and even though I came to love the Dodgers at an early age I got the sense of just how much baseball means in New England."

"I had two sad days in my lifetime. The first was when I broke up with him in 1996 and the other was when Zordon died to save the universe. Both those events hurt not only me, but a lot of the team for a very long time," Kim said.

"Yeah, that's right, we broke up for a couple years. The day that happened was the saddest day for the both of us," Tommy said. "I found out later that she called my dad first and asked about what she should do. She was alone, across the country, with a bitch of a gymnastics coach and a lot of girls who didn't like her."

"I wanted to be the best in the world at gymnastics but it was a cutthroat environment and I wanted the relationship too but having Tommy at the time was hard for both of us," Kim said. "It was his dad who told me what I should do, so we broke up for a while."

"When dad finally explained to me what happened, I finally understood," Tommy said. "He also told me that relationships never last forever but that when we got back together we would learn from what happened in round one and apply that to when we became adults. But you know what he also told me?"

"What's that?" Zack Martin said.

"He told me we'd be back together and that the Red Sox would win the World Series within 10 years. I thought he was nuts," Tommy said. "Then came 2004…I trust Cody, Zack and Bailey remember?"

"How could we forget?" Cody said. "It's the greatest four days in sports history!"

"Hey watch it guys…remember where we are!" Tanya said.

"Oh shut up and let them have their fun," Phil said. "The Yankees haven't recovered since coming from three ahead to choke so I think these guys have that right."

"Thank you Phil," Tommy said. "Anyways, that 2004 ALCS coincided with the first time Kim and I saw each other in seven years. As it turned out I was in San Diego for a teacher's conference and was at a bar watching Game 4 and she was there too."

"I was there with my band," Kim said. By that time the group had reached the Garden and Jason was checking everyone in. "I think by that time it was the seventh inning and the Red Sox were losing and were on the verge of getting swept. Anyways, we talked about his dad and what he'd be thinking if he saw us. We instantly reconnected again."

"My dad called the two of us the reason the Red Sox won…I think he was ridiculous although what happened was a little bit eerie," Tommy said. "It took us exactly two months to propose to each other and we got married in the spring of 2005."

"His dad passed away in the spring of 2006," Kim said, "almost 10 years to the day that I sent that letter which ended my first relationship with Tommy. I still remember being in the hospital room and on his death bed, he told me and Tommy that he knew our secret."

"How did you react?" Bailey said. "I know when we found out about your secret we were a little bit numb that night."

"We just nodded," Tommy said. "We had the inclination he knew but that just confirmed it. His last words were that we made him proud and that we were one of the bright spots in his life…and to carry on as if we were still fighting the good fight."

"I still remember going to the cemetery in Angel Grove after his death and putting a pink rose on his grave as a message that I would always be with him," Kim said.

As the 40 people filed into the Garden for Survivor Series, the kids were numb to what they just heard.

**About 10:30 p.m.**

**Madison Square Garden**

"Man, the Rock looks sharp doesn't he?" Kim said as she turned to the kids. It was early in the tag team match, which pitted The Rock and John Cena vs. R-Truth and The Miz.

"Man, you said it!" Bailey said.

"She predicted Rock would surprise some people," Cody said, "and so far that prediction is coming true. He is whooping both Miz and R-Truth butt."

"Yeah but just you wait, John Cena will come in and screw everything up and Rock will have to come back in and clean up the mess," Jason said. "You know how that is."

Shortly thereafter, the whole group was ruefully looking at Jason, who'd had an uncanny ability over the years to predict wrestling matches and how they would go. Cena was getting his butt whipped by this time and the whole group was sick and tired of watching him.

**A little while later**

The whole Garden was in an uproar as Rock nails the Miz with a spinebuster.

"And here it comes guys!" Tommy said…as both groups knew what was coming next. It was Rock's famed finishing maneuver, the People's Elbow.

Seconds later, Rock hit the People's Elbow and the entire Garden, including the 40 who had gathered, counted one…two…three as the Rock finished off Miz.

But that wasn't all. Seconds later, Rock was face to face with Cena, right in the middle of the ring.

"Watch him Rock Bottom Cena," Kim said. "I'm calling it."

And seconds later…

"YEAH!" the 40 yelled in unison…at the Rock Bottom!

"You guys got your things together?" Jason asked the kids.

"Yeah, we'll be heading out after we get our cars from Marcus and London's apartment," Zack said.

**30 minutes later, Central Park**

"We thoroughly enjoyed being with you guys. We didn't expect to be spending two days with you but we had a blast," Rocky said.

"I'm glad we could all meet for once," Zack Martin said. "One day, we'll make that trip out to your neck of the woods for a good West Coast tour."

"Good night kids," Tommy said, "and may you have a Happy Holiday season."

**The End**


End file.
